We meet again
by PurpleHippoKing
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella Masen. In honor of my best friend. Edward Anthony Masen.
1. Preface

Preface

I was born as Isabella Swan but, I go by Bella Masen in honor of my best friend, Edward Anthony Masen.He died today, September 17,1918. It has been 87 long years. Did I fail to mention that I'm a vampire? Well I am. I was changed during the Spanish Influenza Epidemic. The same disease that took away my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

At school

First I have to go to the main office.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Masen. I'm new here." I said to the human by the name of .

"Oh, yes we've been expecting you. School started on the first. So, you'll have make up work to do. Here's your schedule." said.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that. I was sick with the flu." I lied. Now to look into her mind. _'she looks a lot like the cullens. must be related.'_ More vampires?

**Schedule**

**homeroom**

**1st English **

**2nd trigonometry **

**3rd Drama **

**4th Lunch **

**5th biology **

**6th gym**

"Oh, here. You have to bring this back signed by all your teachers by the end of the day. Have a good day Isabella."

"Bella. Please call me Bella." I said as I walked out the door. There's 30 minutes left until homeroom. I could wait in my Viper. I felt stares on my back and the occasional gasp. A blonde haired boy came up to me.

"Hey. You must be new here. I'm Mike."

"Yes I'm new here. My name is Bella." I answred before looking into his mind. _'She is hot! Maybe I should ask her out. No one can resist my charm.' _After reading his mind, if I could throw up I would have.

"Do you need help getting to your class?" Mike asked.

"No, thank you." I answered politely.

"Are you sure cause I can-"

"I'm sure and there's about 20 minutes left until homeroom and I'd like to wait it out listening to music in my car. So, if you'd exuse me." I tried to say it politely. I got into my car and turned on my Ipod. It played Learn to be Lonely from the Phantom of the opera. _child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone  


This song related to me. I've had 87 years to learn to be lonely but, I still haven't. Then the next song went on. It was Wishing you were somehow you were here again. Also from the phantom of the opera.

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seem if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye'.  


This song always makes me think about him. I wish that somehow he was still here. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I have just died instead of being in this world by myself?

RING!

RING!

The warning bell. Now I have to go to school and face the whole world. On my own. For every single class I had to introduce myself. In trigonometry a girl named Jessica spoke to me.

"I'm Jessica. You must be Bella."

"Nice to meet you Jessica." I answered.

"Do you like, want to like, sit with my friends and like, me?" Jessica asked. How many times can a person a like in a sentence?! Then I looked into her mind. 'She looks a lot like the Cullens. She better not take him. She probably doesn't even have a chance. He doesn't date.'

"No thank you." I said politely. She left. All the classes felt like an eternity. Finally it was lunch. Time to see who these Cullens are.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: sorry for not updating for a really long time. I just went through a move but, i wrote like 3 more chapters all in my notebook. I'll try to update every weekend. Here is the story.

Chapter 2

When I entered the cafeteria I looked through the minds of the other students to see who these Cullens were. I went in line and bought a soda to appear normal. I went to the table in the corner. I kept searching through minds. After five minutes of searching I found a thought that would be of use.

_"Oh my gosh! Edward Cullen is gorgeous!!!! I can never get tired of staring at him." _Great. That narrows it down. If they're vampires, they're sure to be 'gorgeous'. I felt someone trying to enter my mind. Can it be a mind reading vampire? I quickly put a barrier to block my mind from this intruder. I heard a soft, angelic voice break through my thoughts.

"You must be new here. Would you like to sit by me and my family? By the way, my name is Alice Cullen." The girl by the name of Alice said. I looked up when I heard her say Cullen. I saw a short, pale, pixie like girl. Definitely a vampire.

"Yes, I would love to. My name is Bella Masen." I told her.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. Please Follow me" Alice said. I stood up and started to follow when I heard some interesting thoughts. _"NO!!! She can't go to them!!! One of the Cullen Boys will take her away from me!!!! I need to devise a plan." _ I'm guessing that was Mike Newton. That kid is weird.

"Earth to Bella" Alice said with a questioning gaze. Oops, I must of started staring into space.

"Sorry Alice, I just remembered something." I quickly lied. I can't tell her that I heard some thoughts, I still don't know if she's a vampire. She may smell like a vampire but, she could just be hanging out with some. She gave me a look that said ' I know you're lying'. She then started walking again, she gestured for me to follow. I followed her to a table with four other inhumanly pale teenagers.

"Everyone, this is Bella Masen. Bella, this is my family" Alice said. They each introduced themselves.

"I'm Emmett" said a muscular, curly brown haired boy.

"I'm Jasper" He had blonde hair.

" Hello, I'm Rosalie" She also had blonde hair. She looked like a super model. Actually they all looked like supermodels. Lastly, a boy with messy bronze hair turned to me. When we met each other's gaze, we both gasped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: A cliffhanger. I'll update again tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note

Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it. They might be a little out of character. I also keep forgetting to put this. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I wish I did but STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

Also thank you for all of the reviews.

Chapter 3

"Edward?" I asked very surprised.

"Bella?" He asked. I didn't have time to respond because he had me in a bone breaking hug. I hugged him back. It had been so long since I've seen him! Once he released me, I slapped him. Hard. He looked surprised. It took him a second to react.

"What the heck was that for!?" He asked. I couldn't here the talking students anymore, all I could hear were the buzz of whispers. I felt the whole entire cafeteria's gaze on the two of us. I heard so many minds._ "They know each other ??!!" "NO, SHE STOLE EDWARD AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" "NO CULLEN STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME. Wait, did she just slap him." _** ((Those are 3 different thoughts. Can anyone guess who they belong to:D)) **

"For leaving me alone for hmmm... let me think. 87 years!!!! Do you know what it's like to be alone for 87 years?! It was really hard. Alright. I isolated my self from everyone. No one understood me. They all thought I was a freak. Do you know what it was like for me, to find out the only person in the world who understood me was dead? Long gone. Never coming back. Then I find you here, with a family to call your own. You know what I feel?" I said in an angry whisper. I didn't even bother answering my last question He looked shocked at my anger. He put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I shrugged it off. Then Jasper stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately calmed down. What just happened? I looked up at him with a questioning look. I tried to get angry again but, right when I got angry it went back down to calmness. Is he an em-path? Then Edward started to talk.

"Well after I was changed, despite Carlisle's warnings I went back to the hospital to look for you. I was thinking of changing you or bringing you back to Carlisle so he could save you. When I asked for you, they said you were dead! And I'm extremely sorry you had to go through 87 lonely years. If I had only known you were a vampire. I am so sorry." He said sincerely.

"Um, Edward, Bella. People are staring. We need to take this outside. Do you guys want to skip the rest of the day, so you can fill each other in on what happened?" Alice said.

"There's a problem with skipping. I need to get signatures." I said.

"Jasper can forge them. Let's go"Edward said in reply. We all walked out of the cafeteria. I felt hundreds of stares on our backs. I ignored them. We reached a patio area. Once Jasper let go of my shoulder, I tried to get angry again. He still wouldn't let me.

"Mean em-paths." I muttered. I heard Jasper chuckle.

" Let's leave off from when we were in the cafeteria." Edward said.

"Alright. I understand. Are you talking about Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" I said trying lighten up my tone.

"Yes, I am. He was a obviously a vampire" Edward answered. I looked at the other Cullens, they all looked clueless.I chuckled.

"Um, guys. We're you to going to get married before you got changed?" Emmett asked. Edward and I looked at each other. We broke out in peals of laughter. When we finally calmed down. They were all looking at us like we were crazy.

" No,do you want me to explain?" I asked them.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice." Jasper answered.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Edward and I have been best friends ever since we were born. Our parents knew each other since they were in grade school, they were actually best friends. Edward's mom was my godmother. My mom was his godmother. In September of 1918, the spanish influenza hit Chicago. A week after it we both got the disease. Our parents had gotten it before us and we were staying with Edward's grandmother. I remebered that day clearly although most of my human life has been wiped away from my memory. Edward and I were at school. Walking. I suddenly felt weak and fainted. I heard voices around me. I then woke up on a hospital cot with Edward on a cot next to me. The next thing I remember is waking up one morning finding no Edward next to my cot and feeling pain. I felt like I was on fire. I tried not to scream. I heard a woman singing a sweet melody. Trying to calm me. She also apologized after each scream that came out of my mouth. I remember her saying that she was so sorry for damning me to this eternal life of night. Everyday I was wishing for death to come and take me. Each day it denied me of my wish. On the third day, I woke up in cabin. It was unfamiliar to me. I was so confused. I saw a letter next to me with my name on it. It had read.

'Dear Bella,

I am so sorry to leave you alone like this. I am so sorry for damning you to this awful life. I will explain everything that has happened to you in this letter. You are now a vampire. It may be hard to believe but, it is true. If you feel something in your throat, that means you must feed. I hope you choose to become a vegetarian vampire instead of a regular human drinking one. If you choose to become a vegetarian, go into the woods and look for a herd of deer. Once you spot your prey let your instincts guide you from there. Again I am so sorry for leaving you here like this. They have come after me and I thought it would be much safer for you if you stayed here. Don't worry we will meet again. Hopefully soon, or in the near future.

A friend.'

"I still have the letter here." I said while taking it out. "I'm also obviously a vegetarian vampire. I don't understand why she had to leave. Who was after her?" They all stared at me. I started to feel uncomfortable with there gazes.

"Bella. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. Your creator must of had some enemies." Alice said.

"Now, I'll explain. My story is a little like yours. I'll just skip ahead to when I was changed. Carlisle had changed me out of loneliness. He was by himself and he needed a companion. He treated me like a son. Next he found Esme. His mate. She's like a mother to us all. Then came Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." Edward said. I can't believe I have my best friend back.

"Edward. Do you have a mate?" I asked curiously. He looked embarrassed for a minute. The rest of his family was chuckling. I gave them all a questioning look. Then I heard a Alice say in her mind,_ 'I'll explain later.' _ I nodded.

" No. Why?"

"Just curious." I answered. Then an awkward silence swept over us. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Sooo. Bella , where are you staying?" Rosalie asked. **((in my story Rosalie is going to be nice. ))**

"I'm staying at a hotel in Seattle." I answered.

" You could stay with us." Emmett said. Before I could answer, Edward spoke.

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!You've GOT to stay with us. I'm begging you! I'm on the knees!!!"**((Can you just imagine that? Lol))** I felt my eyes bug out. He was actually on his knees! Saying that his family was surprised would be an understatement! They were all in shock. He hasn't done this since we were kids and now he's a hundred something years old and he's begging on his knees!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating in ages. I've been really busy. Me and my family have just moved. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. Jasper, Edward and Bella will be a little out of character. I hope you guys like it! **

Bella POV

Edward was still on his knees, his eyes were pleading me to say yes. His family was well, they're all still in shock.

"I don't want to intrude..."I trailed off.

Jasper was the first one to recover. "Please,do stay. We don't mind. Esme and Carlisle won't either." Jasper said with friendly smile. I sighed. I really didn't want to intrude.

"...If you insist." Right after those words came out of my lips, Edward jumped up and gave me a bone crushing hug. I gladly returned the hug. When he released me, I saw Jasper give him a questioning look.

"What? I haven't seen my bestfriend in 87 years. What do you expect?" Edward asked. Jasper shook his head and chuckled. Apparently his family has never seen this side of him. The rest of Edward's family finally recovered.

"So Bella, what's your power?"Alice asked curiously.

"Well, I'm able to read minds and send thoughts."I said happily. I loved my power.

"Great! Another mind reader!" Emmett exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Another?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a mind reader too." Edward said with a small smile. So he was the one trying to get into my mind earlier! Nosy vampire. They then went on naming each of their powers.

"I can see the future." Alice said happily.

"I can read and manipulate emotions." Jasper said with an evil glint in his eye. I shuddered. He was definitely planning something. Jasper saw me shudder and he started to chuckle.

"I have super strength." Emmett said with a smile. He demonstrated by flexing his arms. I smiled at him.

"My power is beauty."Rosalie said with a small smile.

"Don't you mean tenacity?" Edward asked teasingly. He received a slap on the back of his head. I chuckled. Edward threw me a glare, I smiled sweetly at him. I then proceeded to ask him a question.

"Edward, can you read my mind?"I asked. I know that he wouldn't be able to. I always keep my mind protected. A few seconds passed by. _Tick-tock-tick-tock._

"_No_." he said frustrated. I smiled.

" Aw. WiddleEddie can't wead my mind." I said as if I was talking to a small child. I couldn't help myself. I know that Edward hates being called Eddie. It's just so fun to make him mad. I heard a few chuckles coming from his family. He growled and then tackled me. I was a little surprised but, I recovered. We fell on the ground and wrestled for a few seconds. I ended up under him, I quickly got up and sat on his stomach.

"You'll never learn will you? I always win. As a human and now as a vampire." I said with a triumphant smile. He answered me with a growl.

"Wow. Edward. You got beat by a girl."Emmett said in awe. Edward ignored him.

"Would you _PLEASE_ get off of my stomach?"

"Make me." I said stubbornly. Everyone started to laugh.

"Fine." he said simply and pushed me off. I wasn't surprised at all by his actions. That's how most of our fights ended. I stood up and brushed myself off. My hair must look like a mess.

"Edward. What would Esme say if she saw you do that? _Tsk Tsk_." Jasper scolded, playfully. Edward ignored himand stood up. He brushed himself off as well.

"Speaking of Esme. You should meet her." Rosalie told me. I nodded my head. I was looking forward to meeting the vampires who Edward and his siblings thought so highly of.

"Where's your car?" Emmett asked.

"It's over here." I said pointing to the right.

"I'll lead the way." As we were walking to my black viper coupe. I took a peek at Edward. I hope that he's not mad. To my surprise, I was met with two topaz eyes that were filled with amusement. I lifted an eyebrow and mouthed '_what_?'. Edward just shook his head. I smiled to myself happy that he wasn't mad at me. When we reached my car Rosalie and Edward stopped and stared. All traces of amusement was gone from Edward's eyes, it was replaced by admiration. "Wow." they said in unison.

"Edward. It's better than the Volvo." Emmett said, once again in awe. "If I'm going to stay at your home, shouldn't we stop by my hotel first, to pick up my things and my other car?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Of course. We'll stop by your hotel first." Alice said smiling brightly. "Other car?" Rosalie asked curiously. I nodded my head.

"What kind of car?" She asked.

"Um, a Porsche Carrera GT." I replied.Edward and Rosalie's mouths dropped open slightly and their eyes widened. I sighed, they were in shock. Jasper took one look at them and laughed.

"You two better close your mouths before a fly comes in." Jasper said still laughing. Alice shook her head and muttered "...car crazy vampires..."Rosalie finally recovered.

"Why do you ride in the viper if you have a Porsche Carrera GT. One of the fastest cars in the world!?" Rosalie asked, looking at me like was crazy. I shrugged.

"I _try_ to fit in." I answered.

"And having a viper make you fit in."Rosalie said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that I like to drive fast." I said sheepishly.

"Don't all vampires like to drive fast." Alice said with a laugh.

"Bella what hotel are you staying at?" She asked.

"The Hotel Sorrento." Edward was the last to come out of shock.

"So let's go." Edward said slightly dazed.

"Does anyone want to ride with me? There are two more seats." Before anyone had a chance to speak Jasper spoke up.

"Why don't the girls ride together." He suggested.

"I like that idea." I said with a smile. It would help me get to know Rosalie and Alice.

"_Aww_."Emmett said. I went up to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry Emmett. You'll get your chance." I said smiling. Emmett's eyes brightened. He gave me a big hug that literally swept me off my feet. I laughed and he put me down.

"You're the best, Bella." he said smiling. I peeked into Alice and Rosalie's minds, they were both doing some kind of happy dance. I heard a chuckle and turned to Edward . He was seeing the same thing as me. We started to laugh while Jasper and Emmett looked at us like we were crazy, which made me laugh even harder. Which made Edward laugh harder. Once we both calmed down, I unlocked my car.

"I'll meet you guys at the hotel?" Edward nodded and walked towards his car. Alice and Rosalie were already inside when I took a seat. I started the car and we were off, with Edward following close behind. The first few minutes were quiet, then I spoke up. Alice told me that she would explain why Edward didn't have a mate.

"So, about Edward's love life..." I trailed off. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other with a knowing smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Alice turned away from Rosalie and met my curious eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Shall I start from the beginning?" I nodded my head vigorously.

"Please do." I answered quickly. I turned my head back to the road. I waited eagerly for Alice to speak. I heard Alice take a deep breath, which was unneeded seeing as we're all dead. I rolled my eyes. She was just adding on to the suspense. I turned my head back to them.

"It all started when we lived in Portland, Oregon. In the year 1945." Alice said with a smile.

She was probably recalling a past experience. I smiled trying to recall some memories of my own. One memory that stood out the most was when I was ten years old. Most of my human life was a blur, but this wasn't. This memory was so clear it was like watching an old movie. I was sitting on a tree stump in a forest. It looked as if I was waiting for someone. Maybe for Edward? There was a rustle of leaves and the ten year old Bella looked up and was met with two pairs of Emerald green eyes...wait. Two pairs? I tried to think of who the other person was. She looked so familiar. I heard myself gasp as I realized who she was. How could I forget who _she_ was? I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to reality. I opened my eyes. I didn't realize that I had closed them.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked with worry written on her face. I nodded flustered. I still couldn't believe that I had forgotten _her_

"...it's just that I heard you gasp and your eyes glazed over ." Alice said with concern.

"It's a wonder that we didn't crash." Rosalie said with a nervous giggle.

"It's alright guys. Relax. I'm fine. I guess I got lost in my thoughts." I said taking my now open eyes away from the road to give them a reassuring smile.

"Now, Alice. Why don't we got back to Edward's love life?" I heard Alice sigh. I turned to meet her. "As much as I would love to go back to Edward's non existent love live, I don't think right now would be the best time to tell you. Why don't we wait until later where Emmett and Jasper will be there to help me tell you? You can also watch Edward get embarrassed. It's quite funny." She said with a giggle. It looked like she was back to the old Alice, the one that I was getting used to. "Anyways, we're almost there!" She said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. How did she know that we were almost there? Rosalie saw my puzzled expression.

"She had a vision." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Alice nodded her head confirming Rosalie's answer. I took the exit and turned my head to glance at the boys. They were still behind us. The rest of the car trip was filled with a comfortable silence. The silence didn't last too long, we were at the hotel in less than five minutes thanks to my driving expertise. I glanced at Alice to find her staring blankly ahead. I assumed that she was having a vision and indeed she was. I turned back to looking for a parking spot. Alice suddenly squealed, I jumped up in surprise and turned to her.

"Um. Alice, are you okay?" I asked cautiously, just in case she squealed again. Alice turned to me with a smile full of mischief. I looked away nervously and parked the car. The image of her smile was still in my head as I stepped out of the car.

Edward's car was parked right next to mine. Its occupants were leaning lazily on it. I waved them over with a smile.

"Let's go," I said walking towards the hotel entrance. As I walked I felt someone staring at my back. I turned around slightly annoyed. I didn't really like the feeling of someone staring at me. My annoyance disappeared and turned to confusion when I found out who was staring at me from behind. I turned back around to think of why Edward would be staring at me and so I wouldn't trip and fall. That would be quite embarrassing. Even as a vampire, I was clumsy. I reached out to open the door, but a large pale hand beat me to it.

"Ladies first. " a velvet voice murmured in my ear. I jumped up surprised. I heard the others chuckle. I was surprised to find out that he was that close to me. I quickly walked into the building.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note- Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry for not updating in like five hundred years. I've just been really busy. I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll hopefully have the next chapter written out before school starts for me. I've just been preoccupied with a lot of things like Death Note and Mello...and Matt. :D **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

So many things were going through my mind at moment. First off, how did Edward get so close to me?? I silently pondered as I made my way up the stairs. The elevator would seem faster for a human but, it was just to slow for me. I'm sure the rest of them would agree. I quickly climbed the stairs, looking over my back every few minutes. I could see all of them following me at a quick pace.

We were reached my room in no time.

"Guys," I said with a deep, unneeded breath.

"This is my room." I said as I turned around to meet their faces. Instead of the bright smiles I was hoping to find, all I saw were six perfect statues, staring in awe. I couldn't help but, ask the next question. It was just to odd to see them all with the same peculiar expression.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked softly. I meant for my voice to be filled with curiosity instead, it sounded weak and nervous. A silence swept by causing my anxiety to increase. By now, I was biting my bottom lip, a nervous habit I acquired as a human. Alice was the first to break the silence, I silently thanked her in my mind.

"Nothing's wrong." Alice said with an uncertain room.

"Um, It just..." She trailed off. My eyebrows crunched together with confusion. I quietly waited for her to finish but, I didn't really need to. Emmett soon finished her sentence.

"...looks EXACTLY like Edward's room!!" Emmett finished up with wide eyes. My own eyes widened with disbelief. Edward and I did have similar interests.

"Well, not exactly. " I heard Jasper mutter.

"Emmett here, just loves exaggerating things. " He said with a roll of his eyes.

"For example," He said sauntering off to my book shelf.

"Edward doesn't have_ this_ many books in his room." He said picking one up.

"Actually, come to think of it. He doesn't have _any_ books in his room. Your room just greatly resembles his." Jasper said with a reassuring smile. A breath escaped my lips hearing Jasper's words. It would be strange if my room was an exact replica of Edward's.

"Oh. That's nice to hear." I said with a nervous laugh. I watched silently as they all took in their new surroundings. Their eyes soon wandered to the middle of the room, to my piano.

"So, you play too?" Jasper asked softly. I nodded.

"Yes. His mother taught all three of us. " I heard myself say. It was as if I didn't even need to think of what to say. The words just found a way out of my mouth. It was uncanny. I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Three?" He asked. I turned around to meet his face. It was Edward.

"Yes, three." I said slightly confused. How could he forget her? Well, I can't blame him. I didn't remember her at first either. Edward just slowly nodded his head. I had a feeling that this would come up again later. His attention was soon stolen by my cd collection.

"So," Rosalie said as she walked towards me. "Where's your closet?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. I don't know what made me do it but, I felt a small shudder run down my spine. "Ooh, Yes. Where?" Alice asked excitedly. I heard a few chuckles from the boys.

"Hmm. Do you think we should tell her?" Emmett asked Jasper as he laughed. I payed no attention to his comment then. I was just too preoccupied with the sight in front of me. My anxiety soon disappeared or was it fear..? Well whatever it was, it was soon replaced by laughter. Little Alice was bouncing up and down like an excited puppy!

I led the two of them to the first door on the right. "Well here it is." I said lazily. I wasn't particularly fond of fashion. It just wasn't me, to worry about clothes. I opened the door and before I could say more, the two vampires were just a blur in my vision. As Alice passed my I heard her murmur. "I never thought I would reach heaven." Now at that, I just had to laugh.

I watched amazed and slightly frightened as they went through my closet. I heard a couple of 'oohs and ahs' every now and then. Once they were done thoroughly searching my closet, they came up to me with bright, malicious smiles.

Now that was just a little too scary for me. I felt myself back up out of the closet. Alice turned to Rosalie who held the very same smile and then turned back to me. "We're going to have tons of fun." Alice said as she laughed. It didn't sound like her usual musical laugh, it sounded almost sadistic. A nervous laugh, escaped my lips. "Fun?" I asked as my voice squeaked. They both nodded and Rose looked me straight in the eye. "Tons." She said smiling. "Grab her." My eyes widened at those words. That was my cue to run but, before I could even process those words, Alice and Rosalie had a hold of each of my arms. I didn't have a good feeling about this, not at all.

I was dragged to the closet and just before the doors closed, I heard Emmett laughing. "I think we should have told her." Jasper murmured.


	8. Announcment !

Hey guys! I can't believe I've been gone for about two years! _

So here's the thing. A couple of changes will happen. I've completely forgotten the plot for this story. SO...my plan is to write the next chapter super soon! A ton of things have happened the last two years and I've changed a lot. It might be evident in the new chapter, but I started this story..so I have to finish it. I'm SUPER sorry for leaving you guys hanging for this long Once I get through all my AP summer work..I'll totally write the next chapter. And I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading the story. I feel awfully bad that I've left you all for two years . A lot of things happened and I'd rather not get into detail. Expect a chapter by this week..I hope.

Sorry!

-Burnie


	9. Chapter 7

Before I could blink or even protest, all sorts of clothes were being tossed my way. "Ooh! Bella! You _must_ put this one on!" a short, pixie-like girl screeched into my face. Before a word could come out of my mouth, another outfit drifted into my view. "No, no! Alice, that won't do. How can she seduce Edward with such a plain outfit such as that? This one is _much_ better. I mean..look at the neckline!" With the outfit in my view, my curious eyes went straight for the neckline, just as Rosalie suggested. NO WAY IN HELL was I wearing that thing. I have no idea what possessed me to buy something that looked like it plunged all the way down to my navel! I certainly wasn't going to put up with that. I opened my mouth to voice my protests, but before a word could come out, Alice tossed another outfit my way.

"Wait! Hold on!" I yelled, finally finding my voice. It didn't take long for the two _fashionistas_ to stop and look my way, both holding a questioning look. At that, my blush just had to appear, ever so slightly. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Why exactly are you tossing outfits my way..?" At this, Alice scoffed. "Pffft. Jeez Bella, you can't be that clueless. I mean, you and Edward haven't seen each other for almost a century! You know what that means...right?" She exclaimed. I took that as my cue to shake my head because really, I had no idea of what it meant. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "A party to celebrate your reunion of course!" I blinked a couple of times before I mumbled "Oh.." stupidly. Really, I had no idea that our meeting again called for a party. "You know..I hate parties.." I mumbled weakly. At my protest, if you could call it that, both Alice and Rosalie broke out in laughter.

As their laughter wavered, a couple of voices could be heard just behind the entrance of the closet. "What do you suppose is going on in there..?" a voice asked, which suspiciously sounded like Jasper's. "Well..uh..I really don't know..I was hoping to hear some screams of agony and pain..like the way Edward whines when Alice takes him away for a makeover.." answered a confused sounding Emmett.

At that, both Rosalie and Alice snickered. "We didn't do anything that bad..did we Bella..?" Alice asked in a sickly sweet voice. Now that, that gave me the shivers and all I could do was shake my head no. "So, we're all set right..? We'll have you wear that outfit," Rosalie said happily as she pointed down at my lap. I looked down at my lap and found a much more modest outfit, one that wasn't as daring as the one she had chosen. I actually didn't mind it. A pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt with horizontal stripes. It wasn't bad at all, it was actually perfect for my style and to top it all off, a pair of black ballet flats. "Well, I can say that I like this outfit much better..." I said as I bit my lip.

Alice clapped her hands happily. "Hooray! Now..I think it's time to tell about our _ dear brother's_ love life," she said happily. At this precise moment, it seemed as if it was on cue, both Jasper and Emmett fell through the door. Alice looked up and giggled. Now this giggle, just seemed so creepy coming from someone like her. "_..or lack thereof.." _Jasper coughed.

I pursed my lips and ignored the sudden intrusion. Besides, I was going to get a hopefully embarrassingly funny story about my dear friend.

_Meanwhile: Edward who had no idea such an embarrassing story would soon be told about him was still engrossed in Bella's large collection of cd's._

**Author's note: Well, it came sooner than I expected. xD I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating Ehhh..I'm getting sorta rusty on writing heh. I hope it doesn't show. Please tell me what ya think! :D**


End file.
